


Royally Screwed

by exoenthusiast (lorenipsums)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cussing, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenipsums/pseuds/exoenthusiast
Summary: One night shared with sloppy kisses, drunken sex and a mess of tangled limbs, would be alright if only this was a normal one night stand. The petite male recalled the mind blowing sex the night before and turned to the front page of the newspaper with the headline mocking him.He certainly didn't expect that the hot stranger, he shared a messy night to be South Korea's Crowned Prince, Park Chanyeol.Byun Baekhyun knew he screwed, like royally screwed. Quite figuratively and literally.a.k.a. The royalty!au that nobody asked for.





	Royally Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how ao3 works ; w ; i am yet to get the hang of it ahhhhh forgive me

The continuous ringing from the phone and unceasing vibrations it emits, woke the raven-haired male sprawled on the bed. Soft sun rays peek on the blinds by the window, the day barely starting. In sync with the pounding in his head, _fuck_ _hungover_ , he hastily turn the device off then burying his face on his pillow to get some more sleep.

 

He feels tired. He can barely lift a muscle. He doesn't even know how the hell he was able to get home from the party- and oh, right, he left the party with a random _hot_ stranger and had a _rough_ night with him. A really _hot_ and _wild_ night. He feels _thoroughly_ and _royally_ _fucked_.

 

Well, not that he complained last night. In fact, in his hazy mind, he can vaguely remember how he begged from underneath the regal man above him to _dominate_ him and _fuck_ him senseless until he can't feel his legs anymore. The petite male groaned at the memory. _Damn_ _it_ , when did he became a slut. Months of celibacy unleashed the bottled up sexual frustrations in just _one_ night. His screams were muffled by the pillow as he internally pull his hair. 

\---

 

When he received a sophisticated invitation card from his best friend, Lu Han, he thought it was a good excuse and chance to go back to his home country. He missed the place where he was born and grew up. The place his mom cherished the most. 

 

England has been his home for the past 10 years since the passing of his mother. He was adamant of leaving South Korea after her burial and flew to UK. He finished his degree, made friends, worked part-time jobs to pay for his day-to-day expenses, and live a perfectly _normal_ life. His life is _peaceful_ and he's contented with all the things he has _now_. 

 

One of the good things that happened in England was when he met Lu Han. The snow is falling hard that certain night when he found a shivering and crying doe-eyed boy by the sidewalk. No one is stupid to go out in stormy winter night. _Unfortunately_ , not Lu Han. 

 

Fortunately, the raven-haired happens to pass by the same pathwalk on his way to his home from his part-time job in a pub nearby. Just as he crossed the street, he saw a _him_. Hair dishevelled and eyes puffy, Lu Han clings for his dear life at the unsuspecting boy and they tumbled on the ground.

 

The poor male had no other choice but to bring the shivering deer to his humble abode. He lent him his oversized clothes and new underwear then he gave him a cup of hot cocoa. 

 

"So, uhm, what- why- ah who are you?" The male inquired at his guest in his perfect British accent. 

 

The guest squirmed on his seat. Lu Han is still awkward in using the English language and murmured something in Chinese. He felt lost.

 

" _Oh, who are you?_ " Lu Han was shocked as he heard the male talk to him in Chinese. "I'm Baekhyun."

 

"Han. I'm Lu Han." He gave Baekhyun a small smile. 

 

"Not to be nosy, but what are you doing in the middle of the storm Lu Han? Do you have someone with you? Your parents must be worried." The raven-haired shoots questions one after the other. 

 

The brunette male laughed at his antics. "Oh, Baekhyun! I'm legal but I was just a little lost earlier."

 

He blushed at his _wrong_ speculation. "I'm sorry."

 

"No, it's fine. You're not the first one to see me that way. They do say I look younger than my age."

 

They laughed together like old friends who haven't seen each other for years. They shared stories and became comfortable with each other. The night was filled with laughters and stories with a cup of hot cocoa.

 

That night, Baekhyun learned that Lu Han is older than him by a 2-year gap.  _Really?_ Baekhyun exclaimed. And he escaped the palace chambers and his guards because, apparently, it was suffocating in there. He also found out that Lu Han was the only son of a Viscount in China. " _Holyshit, you're a royalty?"_

 

 That night, was the start of a blossoming friendship between the two. And that night, Baekhyun broke his promise to himself to not be involved with the _royals_ ever again. 

 

 

 

It feels like yesterday, and now, Lu Han is _engaged_ to the only son of the Duke of Gangnam, Oh Sehun.

 

After that night in Baekhyun's home, he escorted Lu Han back to the palace and was almost dragged by the guards for abducting _The_ _Hon_. He scoffed. The Hon came to his rescue and he was released. Even after Lu Han came back to China they never lost communication and update each other with their lives. 

 

The Hon even came back to England to witness his graduation. 

 

 

"How can I miss my best friend's graduation?!"

Baekhyun was glad to have a friend like Lu Han. And so, he wouldn't miss this big milestone in his best friend's life. _(Even though it costed him a fortune to go back.)_

\---

 

The party was held in a private resort in Jeju Island. The invitation was limited to _few_ close friends and relatives of Lu Han and Sehun. The paparazzi can document the red carpet and photograph the entrance of the guests, however, they are not allowed to be inside the engagement party. There are only selected media permitted to document whole event.

 

The engagement proper is solemn and intimate. Baekhyun could hardly contain his tears because _damn,_ Lu Han looks so _happy_ and _so in love._ When the latter told him about his impending arranged marriage to some duke from South Korea, Baekhyun almost flew to China and kidnap The Hon for _real_. He was never really fond of fixed arrangements. He hated it. Why would you marry someone for political agenda instead of _love_. Baekhyun would always wonder. But Lu Han told him that he wouldn't marry for politics, in fact, he's secretly seeing with the Duke's son for quite sometime. _It wouldn't be so bad to marry him. I like him actually._ Lu Han assured him that Sehun is a good man. Seeing The Hon in the arms of someone _he loves_ and someone who _treasures him,_ Baekhyun couldn't be any happier for his best friend.

\---

 

Baekhyun grunts as he tries to get up from his bed. He scrunched his nose as he smells himself, a mix of smoke, alcohol and _sex_. The smaller could hold his liquor just fine. With a high tolerance from years of living in the UK, he managed to perfect managing his alcohol tolerance. But last night, he totally ditched having to control his alcohol intake and probably had a little more than what he could handle. 

 

He stumbled as he stands up from his bed, his face almost hitting the floor. Then, he groans. His lower body hurts like a bitch. 

 

 

 

To say that the after party was _fun_ and _wild_ is an understatement. The sons and daughters of the nobles were the only ones left. Baekhyun mingled and blended well with the others. Like he is _part_ of the royals. He _fits_ in. Like he was _born_ to be a royal. 

 

The Pureblooded Royals have a really tight social circle. These royals know who is who. On the other hand, the royals from the lower house have a big social circle. And it's not surprising to see these royals mingle and socialize with one another hoping to broaden their circle and connections.

 

Baekhyun is probably the _only commoner_ amidst the crowd of royalties gathered at the party. 

\---

 

He dragged himself to the bathroom to take a shower. He stinks and so is his bed sheets. He would ask the landlady for a change of sheets after taking a shower. The hot shower managed to soothe his aching muscles and somewhat relaxed him. He still has hungover but he'll just drink painkillers to soothe his headache.

 

Baekhyun is almost done showering when the doorbell of his rented apartment rang, continuously. Like the one outside is in hurry and brings _urgent_ _news_. 

 

 _Argh, what's with today?_ He whined. "Wait, a second! "

 

He nearly trips over his open luggage by the hallway entrance. Clad in his robe, he quickly opens the door without checking who is behind it. As soon as the door opened, the visitor abruptly entered the apartment and locked it. Then proceeded in closing the blinds with a confused Baekhyun in tow. 

 

It turns out it's not just a guest, but rather guests. If looks could kill then Baekhyun would be on the floor by now, not breathing. In front of him, in the middle of his small living room stood _the Do Kyungsoo._

 

Do Kyungsoo is slightly smaller than him by a few centimetres. He has silky black hair, a pair of big eyes and heart-shaped lips. He kinda looks angelic if he's asleep or in a  _good_ mood. But now, he looks anything _but_ that. Kyungsoo looks lethal. 

 

Baekhyun is more confused why his childhood best friend is in his apartment seething with anger at 7 in the morning. As far as he knows, Kyungsoo should be still in his out of town trip for business. That's why he wasn't able to attend Lu Han and Sehun's party last night. Lu Han and Kyungsoo was acquainted with one another, well, because they belong to the same circle of the royals and nobles.

 

"Care to explain this," Kyungsoo said dangerously with his deep voice. "Baekhyun?"

 

Baekhyun flinched and snap back to reality. He barely caught the thing that was thrown to him which turns out to be a newspaper from _The Royal Herald._

 

"What's the problem, Soo?" He asked. His voice soft and looked at his best friend, confusion evident on his face.

 

" **Read.** " He answered with gritted teeth. 

 

With furrowed eyebrows, he turns to look at the newspaper in his hand. 

 

_The Royal Herald._

 

 

> #  _**EXCLUSIVE:** HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, PARK CHANYEOL, SPOTTED WITH HIS ROYAL FIANCÉ LAST NIGHT! _
> 
> #  _see details and more pictures at page 04_

 

 _What is this got to do with him?_ Baekhyun thought. 

 

And below the big bold headline is a dark and blurry picture of a taller male in a liplock with the smaller arms snaking possessively at the latter's waist. Even though with bad lighting conditions, one could still see the face of the two in the photo. 

 

 

_Fuck!_

 

 

Baekhyun was stunned. He could clearly see his face in that photo. There's no doubt in it. The headline is yet to sink in. 

 

 

_Fuckity fuck!_

 

 

His eyes widen at his realization. 

 

 

_FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

 

 

Baekhyun stopped breathing.


End file.
